


Cornered by Darcy

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: One minute she was on her own, the next she was sandwiched between him and the wall...





	Cornered by Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

One minute she was on her own, the next she was sandwiched between him and the wall. Without so much as a perfunctory ‘Hello’ he pushed her against the wall and covered her mouth with his. Despite her best efforts not to she felt herself respond enthusiastically.

 

He nipped at her bottom lip and almost without noticing she opened her mouth to him, allowing him to explore the crevice of her mouth with his tongue. One of his hands left its position by her head on the wall and began, in a sensually slow fashion, the journey over hip and rib cage and back again.

 

When his thumb _just_ brushed the underside of her breast a moan snagged in her throat and he pulled away. He leant his head next to hers on the wall his breath coming in hot waves against her neck. He let out one long breath of air.

 

‘Lily, Hi,’ he said as if it was perfectly normal to throw girls your not dating against walls and kiss them.

 

‘James, what are you doing?’ she asked.

 

He shrugged as he continued to nuzzle her neck. He kissed lightly against the spot where shoulder blended perfectly into neck, then spoke against her skin.

 

‘You know,’ he said slowly savoring the feel and smell of her, ‘I’ve been thinking.’

 

Lily gave an over exaggerated wince and pulled him from her neck to feel his forehead. ‘Did it hurt?’ she asked.

 

James said nothing but gazed down at her in disbelief.

 

‘Sorry,’ she said biting her lip and running her hand through his hair and onto his shoulder. She knew she was only encouraging him but couldn’t find it in her to stop, ‘Cheap shot.’

 

‘Anyway,’ he continued, ‘Our lives are like Pride and Prejudice, Lily,’ he said.

 

This was so completely random Lily barely had time to be confusion and was consumed by an all empowering curiosity. Not least because Pride and Prejudice was a muggle book.

 

‘Have you actually read Pride and Prejudice?’ She asked incredulously.

 

‘Of course I have,’ James responded indignantly. ‘It was a Muggle Studies assignment.’

 

Lily didn’t want to say what she was actually thinking (as it might upset James’ oh so fragile ego) so compensated by raising an eyebrow at him and asking him to explain.

 

‘Well, obviously, I’m Mr. Darcy.’ Lily snorted derisively, James ignored this. ‘And you’re  Elizabeth .’

 

‘I already see two problems. I _don’t_ have four sisters; you don’t have a sister-’

 

James cut her off. ‘You didn’t let me finish. Besides I didn’t say _exactly_ like Pride and Prejudice.’

 

‘Fine. Continue...’

 

‘Right anyway. And Sirius is like Mr. Bingley.’ Again Lily snorted, James laughed. ‘No really, he is.’

 

‘He doesn't have sisters either,’ she pointed out. ‘And he’s _definitely_ not in love with my sister.’

 

‘No but he does have cousins,’ he said eagerly. Consenting that that did indeed make some kind of sense – somehow – she nodded.

 

‘Right and Bellatrix and Narcissa are evil little bi-’

 

‘James,’ she admonished, ‘Mr. Bingley’s sisters were hardly _evil_. Mean, but not _evil_.’

 

‘Will you just let me finish?’

 

‘Sorry, carry on then.’

 

‘Okay, right, yeah,’ he furrowed his brow. He seemed to have lost his train of thought; this was clearly not going the way he had hoped.

 

‘You’ve done you, me and Sirius. What about Peter?’ she asked. Sweeping her hand to the back of his neck and tangling her fingers into the hair that curled over his collar. He groaned slightly at the contact and had to shake his head to clear it before he continued.

 

‘Peter is like Mr. Collins, you know he’ll take what he can get,’ he laughed, ‘He’d definitely have had you if he could,’ he paused to rub his nose affectionately against hers, ‘Anyone would.’

 

Leaning forward she gently pressed a kiss against the corner of his mouth, but pulled away before he could respond.

 

‘Remus?’ she said.

 

‘Right, he was more difficult. But he’s _kind of_ like Mr. Bennett, you know. He just wants you to be happy, although he’d preferably like you to be happy with me, and definitely wouldn’t let you marry Peter.’

 

‘No. Definitely not,’ Lily said giggling. ‘You know,’ she continued once her giggles had subsided, ‘That’s only what four characters, six if you count the sisters. I don think that constitutes a fair comparison.’

 

‘I’m not finished yet,’ he said calmly. ‘So, that ex-boyfriend of yours. What’s his name, Jake?’

 

Lily didn’t believe or a minute that James didn’t know that her boyfriends name was Jeremy not Jake but she decided against pointing this out. He had, after all, only jinxed the poor boy twice whilst they were going out. But then she’d caught him in bed with her room mate mere hours after they’d slept together and James had found her crying about it. The _poor boy_ had never looked the same since.

 

She nodded.

 

‘Right, well he’s like that bloke Wickham.’

 

‘If Bethany Williams was my youngest sister,’ Lily pointed out.

 

‘Why are you being so difficult?’

 

Lily shrugged and despite her better judgment pulled him down for a kiss. He seemed surprised she started it, but pleasantly so.

 

Inspired by her enthusiasm he lifted her by her hips and pushed their bodies flush against one another as he deepened the kiss. He left one of his hands against her hips but trailed the other up her body to tangle into her fiery red tresses at the base of her neck.

 

With a soft moan she arched against him and he detached himself from her lips to trail soft kisses along her jaw to her ear.

 

‘Why, _why_ , won’t you just go out with me?’ he groaned.

 

‘Right now I’m not really sure.’

 

‘So...go out with me?’

 

‘No.’

 

His grip on her hip tightened and with pain filled eyes he rested his forehead against hers. ‘But, why?’

 

‘Your Pride and Prejudice analysis was just ridiculous,’ she tittered.

 

‘Right...’

 

‘Lizzie Bennett and Mr. Darcy never kissed until they were married, no one in Jane Austen’s world did, it wasn’t considered appropriate; yet here we are in a corridor...’

 

‘I _never_ said we were _exactly_ like Pride and Prejudice,’ he nipped lightly at her lips, ‘But if it means that much to you, marry me?’

 

‘Don’t be ridiculous,’ she scoffed. ‘But I will go out with you.’

 

‘I knew you couldn’t resist me, no woman can resist Mr. Darcy.’

 


End file.
